


Coitus Interruptus

by Moth1988



Category: Sam & Max
Genre: Accidental Stimulation, Begging, Coitus Interruptus, Comfort No Hurt, Communication, Embarrassment, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Premature Ejaculation, Sexual Frustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25454881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moth1988/pseuds/Moth1988
Summary: Sam tugs on Max's tail a little too hard during a heated moment and accidentally learns just how sensitive the small thing is.(Please read the notes!)Edit: Edited a fair bit of this work to help with the flow of the story! By no means do you have to reread it, but take another look if you'd like a bit more detail!
Relationships: Max/Sam (Sam & Max)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 144





	Coitus Interruptus

**Author's Note:**

> I've noticed that lately my works have been getting less and less hits than they used to. 
> 
> And that's okay! I knew it would happen eventually, as it always does when people tend to move on from particular things. It's just how life goes, y'know?
> 
> I want to try my best to keep writing for you guys, as it's something that I really do enjoy, and it always makes my day to hear you guys feel the same!
> 
> I know it's just porn, but it's something you guys actually seem to have looked forward to within the past few months and that makes me really happy!
> 
> I'll be moving for college in less than two weeks now, and I know that eventually my time to write will dip even further than it has already. Of course, I'll try my best to continue, and I'm always open to hearing your guy's continuously brilliant ideas.
> 
> I just wanted to say; thank each and every one of you for tuning in and it's been a blast. Thank you so much for the support you've all given me during these trying times, and I hope you all are doing okay. I hope you all stay safe and keep doing what you're doing 💕💕
> 
> My discord will be in the notes at the end of this work if any of you ever want to talk about anything at all. Feel free to reach out for requests, or really whatever lmao!
> 
> Thank you so much again, and I hope you all enjoy! :) 💕

It ain't the first time they'd been interrupted by the commissioner, and it certainly wouldn't be the last but...

That really didn't make it any better. Especially not when Max is giving him those eyes, and that particular look of his.

Makes it real hard to say no to the guy.

The lagomorph had practically begged him not to end things where they were. He didn't blame him, it was a hell of a time to get a call.

"C'mon, Sam! Please? It won't take long, we can go on the case after."

Sam had just kissed him atop his head, easing his paws off of him and eliciting a frustrated whine in response. 

"I'm sorry, pal, y'know how impatient the commissioner can get. Wants it done _quick_ , and as soon as possible." Max just frowns at him. "We'll keep goin' after the case is finished, 'kay? Probably won't take that long." He earns a glare in response. "I'm sorry, pal, _c'mon_... don't look at me like that. I ain't gonna leave ya hangin', let's just go and get this case over and done with."

The lagomorph had huffed, arms folded over his chest as he crossed his legs and glared down at the floorboards. Didn't say a word to him, just steadily bobbed one leg that rested atop the other. That look of his said a lot more than words ever could, anyhow, as he just sat there in relative silence and leered down at the floor.

For a moment or two he just sits there ontop of the desk, passively louring at the ground. "What're ya _waitin_ ' for, pal? The sooner we get out there the better."

Max had narrowed his eyes at him, face still all flushed and fur disheveled and fluffed. Looks awful cute despite his glaring at him. "I don't wear _clothes_ , Sam. Whaddya _think_ I'm waitin' for?" 

Sam opens his mouth, then closes it again wordlessly.

He had a point there, didn't he?

"Uh,"

His partner taps one foot steadily against the desk, still as pink as ever as he leers at him.

"Take uh," Sam averts his eyes with an awkward cough, quickly pulling his coat on and leaning his back up against the door. "Take your time."

* * *

It wasn't _his_ fault his pal was so wound-up. Max should've thought about taking care of that before heading out on their next case.

Not that he'd given him much time to do so... but that was moreso the commissioner's fault than his own. Probably wouldn't have done what he had if he knew the commissioner would call, but who was he to tell the future?

They'd gotten the call while they'd been... preoccupied, so-to-speak. Max really wasn't all too happy that they had to stop what they'd been doing just to take care of another menial crook. Couldn't say he blamed him for that.

His pal had an awful habit of getting all cranky whenever he found himself too frustrated, and today wasn't any different. Heck, Sam couldn't blame him for that, neither; it ain't a _great_ feeling to be interrupted like that, and he doesn't blame the poor guy for being as tense as he is now.

Took most of his frustration out on the crooks, though, to both of their benefit. It wasn't long til' they were back at the office. The case was dealt with in record time.

From the moment they step in the door, Sam's grabbing him by his hips and setting him down ontop of his larger desk. Poor thing's just about pink again already, whining underneath his breath when he grabs at him. His small paws find their way to his tie, gripping it tight and yanking him down closer. " _Someone's_ awfully impatient..." The canine chuckles, rough in his throat.

Sam can't help but find the guy's impatience just the slightest bit amusing, holding Max firm by the hips as he presses himself closer. " _Your_ fault, Sam." He breathes out between labored breaths. 

When he kisses him, it ain't hard to tell the guy's damn near _desperate_ , pressing hard against him and whining when Sam doesn't immediately let him in. 

What can he say? It's a hell of a sight to watch the poor guy get all frustrated, teetering on shameless when he grabs at him. 

The fidgety lagomorph groans against his lips, parting them easily and pressing his tongue into his mouth. His partner's so _warm_ , and he's already moaning just from a kiss alone. Poor guy must've really been close earlier, and it ain't hard to tell.

Sam can't stop himself from smiling against him, thumbing at the skin on his hips for a second or two before he lets his hands wander to his fluffy backside. 

He feels his partner twitch, even moreso fidgeting when Sam gives him a squeeze or two. 

Max grips tighter to the thin material of Sam's tie in his paws, and moans quietly into his mouth when Sam starts to mess with his tail. The thing's so _soft_ , but he's as gentle as can be when he gives it a squeeze. His partner doesn't break the kiss, but he can feel the way he gasps, like he caught him off-guard. The fluffy bundle's twitching under his paws when he presses the pad of his thumb experimentally against it, eliciting a shaky sound from his much smaller partner.

The lagamorph holds on tight to his partner's tie, and Sam tugs his tail once more. Rougher than he meant to, in all honesty, and he's pausing immediately when he realizes how _hard_ he pulled at it. He's about to say something, a stammering apology dancing on his tongue when his pal's making a shrill sound that shuts him right up.

Max suddenly tenses underneath his hovering paws, parting just enough from him to gasp. " _Ahh_!" His breath comes out in shallow little pants, and all of a sudden he's shaking real bad.

For a second, Sam's scared he's really hurt the guy, and he's ready to stop entirely to make sure he didn't accidentally get too rough...

Then Sam feels something familiarly _warm_ drip onto his shirt.

He pauses, hand hovering just above his partner's tail. His eyes widen, and for a second or two he doesn't move at all before finally pulling away just enough to get a good look at the guy.

He's flushed, hiding his reddened face in his paws. 

"Did you just uh--"

His partner groans into his hands in response, still not looking at him. "This is the most embarassin' thing t' ever happen to me." 

"Oh _wow_ ," He eyes the sticky fluid on his shirt, gaze darting between the spunk and his flustered partner in disbelief. "Just from that?" 

He'd always had been the more dramatic of the two, anyways. He just looks so red, like it's really the worst thing to have ever happened to him. Poor guy...

Sam laughs, gently easing his paws away from his face. "Listen, I can name plenty of other things that'd be worse than _this_..." He holds them gingerly in his own, revealing a flustering face that just looks away from him. He looks real upset, and suddenly Sam feels a lot worse about teasing the guy. "Hey now, it's okay..." He chuckles, tone going soft as he looks over his pinkish face. "It's _okay_ , it ain't a big deal."

Max doesn't respond to him, just stays quiet as he looks away.

"You're tellin' me ya got off _just_ from me touchin' your tail alone?" His partner nods in response, hesitant when he looks back to him. "Didn't uh, know it was that sensitive. My bad, pal. Didn't know ya were _that_ wound-up." He teases, and his partner just whines quietly in return. Poor thing's still trembling from the aftershock when Sam holds onto his paws, leaning close to kiss all over his face. When he pulls back, his friend looks a lot less mortified, but still pretty darn red in the face. "It ain't nothin' to be embarassed about, buddy. That thing's awful sensitive, ain't it? Ain't your fault..." He carefully lays a hand on his pale, fluffy cheek, encouraging Max to look back at him again. "C'mon, pal, talk t' me. How ya feelin'?"

"It's real kind of ya t' be so understanding, Sam, but," He looks back to him with a small laugh. "You've gotta admit that was _pathetic_."

Sam just chuckles, shaking his head and stroking at the soft fur on his cheek as he looks into those dark eyes of his. Stunning, really; Sam ain't _ever_ seen a thing like him. It's real hard not to get distracted by how pretty the guy is, but Sam supposes now ain't the time to be so enraptured. Not when Max's as upset as he is now, frowning at him as he glows pink. "Happens t' the best of us, little buddy." 

They sit in relative silence for a moment or two, Sam's feeling at the soft fur just beneath his fingertips, wondering how a guy can be as pretty as he is before his curiosity gets the better of him. He watches his pink nose twitch, mumbling something he hardly realizes he's saying just underneath his breath. "So uh, it's really that _delicate_ , huh?"

"Yeah, guess that's one way t' put it..." Max trails off, and suddenly he's looking all nervous again. "I was already gettin' there earlier, before _somebody_ said we had t' stop to 'do our jobs' and whatnot." He huffs. "Anyhow, it's just uh... sensitive."

Sam eases his hand off of his cheek, paw finding it's place stuffed into his pocket. "How'd ya find somethin' like _that_ out?"

The lagamorph blinks at him, once or twice with an alarmingly blank look. "Take a _guess_ , Sam." 

When Sam can only open his mouth, promptly closing it soon after, in response; his partner just shakes his head. "Y'know uh..." He murmers, a small smile dawning back onto his face. "Could always find out for yourself, if you'd like t'. Maybe uh, just go slower this time."

Max looks back at him again, a familiar mirth present on his face. "Gimme your hand?"

Without another word, Sam does just that, only slight confusion making it's way to the surface.

His pal swallows hard, an almost nervous gulp as he eyes him carefully, steadying hinself and tugging Sam's paw behind him. As he hears a little shuddering sigh, he feels a familiar softness just underneath his fingertips. "Just be gentle, 'kay? I don't wanna finish so fast..."

He only nods in response, words lost to him not for the first time that day, watching close as his partner's expression shifts when Sam's paw just barely hovers atop the thing.

Finally, as he gains his barrings, the canine very carefully starts to thumb at the softness. He presses the pad of his thumb against it gently, just barely applying the slightest bit of pressure as he watches Max's expression intently. He doesn't think he'd ever forgive himself if he accidentally got too rough, nevertheless if he actually hurt the guy.

He hears a shaky moan in response, quiet and wavering, a sound that has him inwardly sighing in relief. He's gotta be doing _something_ right to earn a sound like that one.

" _Woah_ , you're uh," He glances briefly to the stiffness laying inbetween his partner's legs, gulping and chuckling nervously as he looks back at him again. Makes him lose any sense at _all_ when he sees the expression on his face, eyes lidded as he breaths out panting breaths. Guy _still_ gives him butterflies after all the years, makes him nervous despite the amount of times he's seen him in a state like this one. "Already ready to go, ain't ya? 'S kinda amazing, don't know how ya do it..." He mutters, thumbing light circles around the fluffy appendage. "It really feels that good?"

"Y- _yeah_ , keep goin'."

His partner gasps again, easing his thighs further apart and breathing so deep that Sam's almost worried the guy's going to come apart right then and there. He doesn't, though, just whines underneath his breath and squirms around a bit.

"It uh," Sam laughs in disbelief, watching his shifting expression. "Really don't take _much_ , huh?"

Max groans. "Don't gotta rub it in, Sam." 

He flicks it with his thumb as gently as he can manage, watching the way the guy squirms so pretty in response. It's a _hell_ of a sight, and he can't help but revel in how easy it is to get him to a point like this, simply brushes past small bundle. "You're _amazin_ ', pal." His partner glares at him, eyes narrowed and face red when he looks over at him like he just doesn't believe him. "Now _hush_ , Max," He chides with a small smile, kissing his forehead. "I ain't makin' _fun_ of ya, ya just look so cute when you're all flustered. Ain't ever seen ya get so riled up before. Not as fast as _this_ , anyways."

Max shifts in his seat with a small, huffing sigh. "I ain't _cute_ , Sam, and it ain't my fault! _You're_ the one messin' with it."

Sam chuckles in return. "And _you're_ the one who wanted me to." He watches him when he goes quiet, frowning at him.

"Ya enjoy makin' a fool outta me?"

Sam just laughs, smooching him on the cheek. "Maybe a lil' bit. That a bad thing?"

The lagomorph still squirms, breaths shallow when he lets his legs fall open. " _Guess_ not, you're just into some weird stuff, Sam." He murmers, like he wasn't the one guiding his hand in the first place. Guy's awfully cute when he's trying to act like he ain't putty under his paws right now. "But uh," He trails off with a sharp gasp when Sam flicks at it again, as gently as he can manage. "I ain't gonna tell ya t' _stop_ when it feels this good." He's grinning at him again, practically drooling when he pries his thighs apart as far as they can go, like he's urging him to take notice. "Y'know... ya have two hands, Sam."  
  
He laughs in return, hand hovering just above his twitching tail. "That your way of askin' nicely for me t' touch you?"

The lagomorph whines, bucking his hips up towards him. "Don't be _cruel_ , Sam." He whimpers low in his throat, legs shaking on either side of him whenever his partner goes to idily stroke at one. "C'mon," He whimpers. "This is just _unfair_."

The canine uses his free hand to stroke at his hip, smiling at him as he watches him wiggle about. "I'm kinda wonderin' if I can make ya cum just from touchin' this thing alone," He gives it a light tug, eliciting another gasp. "Heh, uh... _again_ , I guess. What d'ya think?"

Max just nods, swallowing hard. "Y-yeah, just go slow this time."

Sam doesn't move to touch him again, just lets his hands wander to idle at his hips. "We'll go slow, just hang in there, pal." His partner takes in a deep, shuddering breath. "Ya close already?"

Another small, wordless nod after only a moment of hesitation.

"Hah, good. Just relax, Max."  
  
He keeps relatively quiet, tensing when Sam's hand hovers just above. He presses a paw to his mouth, a small " _Mm_!" sound muffled behind it as Sam just barely massages at the skin around it, tracing circles into his fur. 

Poor guy just _knows_ he's teasing him now, eyeing him with carefully narrowed eyes in something near a glare. He just gets so impatient so fast. "Just _relax_ , buddy, we'll get there." 

He's not one to lie, he ain't gonna leave the guy hanging. It's sweet as all hell to see the little guy squirm a bit, but it's even better to see him come undone completely. 

He ain't necessarily in a _rush_ , though.

Sam carefully thumbs at the twitching appendage again, relishing in the breathy moan it earns him and keeping his movements deliberately slow. 

Hey, he's going to give the guy what he wants, just maybe not as quick as he's wanting him to. "Poor thing," He mutters, one hand stable on the lagomorph's side and the other slowly tracing soft circles around the soft bundle. "You're shakin' so bad. Ya really that close already?"

The little quip earns him a high-pitched groaning _whine_ as Max spreads his legs wider, paws clamped over his mouth tight, but not doing much at all to muffle his little sounds. "Yes, 'm still _ahh_ ," He gasps, shuffling his hips. "S-sensitive from earlier." He huffs in impatience. "Sam, _c'mon_ ," The lagomorph groans, looking up at him. 

"Gotta ask a bit nicer than that." He stills his hand, just above once again when his partner lets out a clearly frustrated whine. 

"Sam, if ya don't hurry the hell up I'm _gonna_ \--"

The canine gently pries both of his paws away from his face, wrapping his hands easily around Max's much smaller wrists and holding them at either side against the table top. "Hmm? Plannin' on cheatin' and doin' it _yourself_ , huh?" He's gentle, not wanting to disregard his own strength and actually hurt his twitching partner.

The lagamorph curses quietly, wiggling helplessly in his grasp with a resigned huff. "'Kay, ya got me there, Sam. Really enjoy teasin' me, don't ya?"

Sam leans down to nuzzle at the fur near Max's jaw. "Ya bet I do. So uh," He shifts to take both of his wrists in only one hand, resuming the teasing circular motions from before that made his pal squirm particularly hard. "How 'bout it? Ya gonna play _nice_ , little buddy?" 

His friend nods vigariously, thighs spread apart as wide as they can go and nearly choking when Sam just hardly brushes past his tail. " _Fine_!" He practically pouts. "Yes, uh," He stammers. "I will if ya just _please_ touch me. _Pleaseee_ , Sam," He lays it on thick, looking up at him with lidded eyes, tone like dripping molasses in the hot summertime. Makes him feel just as stuffy, too, like suddenly the room's all too hot and his trousers all too uncomfortable. "I'm _beggin_ ' ya here, please keep touchin' me."

That's exactly what he was wanting to hear, smiling at him and chuckling underneath his breath. " _There_ ya go, pal, 's all I needed." He laughs. "Wasn't so hard now, was it?" 

Sam lays a hand on the twitching bundle, finally tracing firm circles against it with his thumb and making his partner shake. "How's that feel?"

His bucks his hips towards him, shuffling against the desk. " _Real_ nice, ahh--" He gasps. "Please, _please_ ," He begs in quick gasps.

Sam hesitates his administrations, not being able to keep himself from teasing the guy a little bit more. "Please _what,_ Max?"

His partner curses, stuttering his hips in a vain attempt to keep Sam's hand moving. "Keep _goin_ '." He emphasises with a trembling moan. "Please let me cum! I'm _dyin_ ' here, _pleeeease_."

He smiles at him, keeping up the motion once again and kissing sweetly at his neck. He just wants the guy to feel nice, doesn't feel like teasing him much further than he already has. He's had his fun, and his poor buddy's getting awfully impatient. "There ya go, _good_ boy." He's only halfway joking at that part, but it seems to do it for his little buddy. 

"Ah, _Sam_!" He watches as his pal cries out loud and tenses up again, back going straight and eyes shut tight when he cums up and onto Sam's shirt for the _second_ time that day.

Sam carefully lets go of his wrists when he first cries out, and Max is quick to wrap his arms around his neck and tug him forward into a sloppy kiss. He's whimpering quietly against his lips, bucking his hips as the final wave of it ripples through his trembling body.

When he's finished, he relaxes almost immediately, holding onto Sam close and tight as he buries his face into his neck, warm panting breaths tickling his fur.

Sam keeps his hands on his hips, letting the guy slump forward and against him. " _Wow_ , little buddy," He laughs quietly. "That was remarkably easy t' do."

His pal nuzzles deeper into the crook of his neck with a small, half-hearted grumble. He can feel him smiling, though, tell-tale purr rumbling quiet against him. "Shut up, Sam."

Sam's paws wander to his back, tracing along his spine and smiling at the small content sigh it earns him in return. "Nah, but really, pal..." He lets his eyes fall closed, listening to the small purr that's rumbling from his chest. "That was... well, heck," He laughs. "I dunno, a sight t' see, that's for damn sure. _Amazin_ '. Ya feelin' okay?"

His partner nods against him. "Tired, but otherwise I'm just peachy."

Sam hums in response, kissing at his shoulder and mumbling quietly against his pale fur. "Didn't get too rough, did I?"

His partner laughs quietly, nuzzling against his fur and giggling to himself. "You're such a worry-wart, Sam! Ya did perfect," He hesitates. "Heck, _more_ than that." The small rabbit-like creature in his arms yawns. "'M _beat_ , though..."

Still steadily rubbing at his back, Sam smiles. "Heh, that's what happens when ya cum twice in one hour." He traces along his spine, idle and senseless circles that has the familiar purr growing just slightly louder. Almost hard to tell it's coming from him, a low and deep sound that has him relaxing almost instinctively. It's nice, seeing his usually hyperactive partner so relaxed. "Feel free t' clock out, little buddy. I ain't goin' anywhere."

Max mumbles something mostly incoherent, pressing further into Sam's fur. "Thank ya, Sam. See ya in the mornin'."

He falls quiet, and Sam doesn't even _think_ of letting him go anytime soon. 

It's nowhere even near the evening, definitely nowhere close to the morning, but he'd let the guy sleep forever if he wouldn't miss him so bad. He just looks so peaceful, so content and calm in his arms. Makes him feel like he can actually protect the guy, like he can keep him safe. 

Right now? Not a thing can harm his rambunctious little pal when he's got him held so tight.

"Mhm, see ya in the mornin', pal."

**Author's Note:**

> pumpkinbread#7318


End file.
